This invention is directed to a simulated bowling game
can be played on a table top or other similar surface. The game is suitable for play by persons of any age, ranging from children to adults, and the number of players is not limited, except by the traditional concept that each bowling team should not have more than five bowlers.
An object of this invention is a simulated tabletop bowling game in which the conventional bowling pins can be replaced by pins in the shape of fanciful figures each holding a replica of a bowling pin which fanciful figures can be relatively light in weight and molded of plastic since they will not be struck during the game by a bowling bowl.
Another object of this invention is a simulated tabletop bowling ball which uses a roller bearing puck instead of a bowling ball.
Another object of this invention is a simulated tabletop bowling game in which the "pins" are not knocked over by a bowling ball but instead are catapulted into the air when the puck used in place of the bowling ball strikes a target associated with and aligned with a particular "pin".
Another object of this invention is a simulated tabletop bowling game in which the contact of the targets by the puck interact with the pins to duplicate the pattern of knock down of pins in an actual bowling game even though the puck used does not contact the "pins". Other objects of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.